Malpensados
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Zenitsu y Tanjiro no saben lo que pensar cuando escuchan esas palabras. [04/04]
1. Chapter 1

Tanjiro y Zenitsu estaban caminando por los pasillos. Cuando un grito de dolor, los alerto. De inmediato estaban enfrente de la puerta dónde provino ese sonido.

—¡Ah! —gritó a continuación, una voz familiar desde el interior de la habitación—. ¡Deja de moverte!

—¡No puedo evitarlo!

—¿Aoi? —Tanjiro miró a Zenitsu, quien pensó lo mismo—. ¿Con Inosuke?

El par se quedó congelados ante lo que escucharon porque todo indicaba o más bien parecía que estaban en eso. Sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras miraban la puerta. No sabiendo si atreverse a abrir o no.

—Tal vez, sea un malentendido —dijo tranquilo Tanjiro, tratando de trasmitir esa calma. Más que nada a Zenitsu que se estaba muriendo de envidia, pero aun así decidió escuchar un poco más.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de moverte!

—¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¡Yo no fui quien lo puso!

—¿Y acaso fui yo? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Estate quieto! ¡Lo sacare!

Zenitsu no soportando más, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Cuando de repente la voz de Aoi, lo detuvo...

—Mira lo que provocaste, ¡Sangre!

—¿Y eso es mi culpa?

—¡Claro que lo es!

Zenitsu no aguanto ni un segundo más. La puerta fue abierta en par mientras replicaba contra los dos.

—¡AOI! ¡INOSUKE! ¿¡CÓMO PUDIERON?!

El chico se quedó en silencio. Tanjiro estaba apenado por malpensar.

La escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, distaba mucho de su imaginación, claramente no era lo que esperaban. Inosuke estaba sentado en la cama, con la mano derecha ligeramente extendida para que le sea más fácil de sostener a Aoi, quien estaba sentado frente a él, con las pinzas entre los dos dedos, tratando de sacar lo que parecía ser una astilla en el dedo.

—¡Si, lo conseguí! —exclamó, retirando el mismo. Después buscó vendas que le puso alrededor de su pulgar—. ¡Ya termine! —luego de aquello, dirigió su atención a los individuos que estaban contra la puerta, paralizados.

—¿Q-qué? Pero pensé... —seguía balbuceando Zenitsu, tratando de formar una oración. Al ver sus ojos completamente ajenos a la situación que su indecorosa mente formulo. El chico se enojó.

—¡DEBERÍAN DEJAR DE DECIR PALABRAS QUE SE PUEDEN MALENTENDER! —reprochó Zenitsu rojo, apuntándolos con el dedo. Tanjiro se le coloreó su rostro al recordar.

Aoi tardó segundos, pero luego lo comprendió. Apretó sus puños al costado de su cuerpo.

—¿¡CÓMO PUDIERON PENSAR SEMEJANTE COSA!?

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó inocente, Inosuke.

Los tres, lo miraron con claros sonrojos esparcidos por su rostro.

—¡NADA! —al unísono, gritaron.

—¿CÓMO QUE NADA? ¡Díganme! —expresó como un niño pequeño e insistente a más poder—. ¿Qué cosa? ¿QUÉ PENSABAN? ¡Demonios! ¡Quiero saber! ¡DÍGANME!

Sin embargo, nadie habló, nadie se atrevió y sobretodo ninguno se lo quiso decir. E Inosuke siguió insistiendo/demandando, hasta que se le olvido.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez, lo habían malentendido. Sin embargo, esta vez que se oían esa clase de sonidos que llegaban hasta detrás de la puerta, producto de Aoi e Inosuke. Zenitsu estaba seguro que estaban haciendo cosas "sucias". Tanjiro, a pesar de no decía palabra alguna, también pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Q-Que haces? ¡No, no metas! ¡Ah!-emitió un corto chillido.

Zenitsu y Tanjiro estaban rojos e inmóviles.

-Callate.

-¡Me mordiste! -exclamó luego de lo exigido-. ¡Tampoco lamas!

-¡Deja de chillar! -bramó-¡Deberías agradecer que el gran Inosuke_sama este haciendo esto!

-No te pedí que lo hicieras.

Zenitsu no pudo mas. Abrió la puerta por puro impulso y gritó con los ojos cerrados-: ¡INOSUKE! ¿COMO PUEDES HACER TAL BARBARIDAD?

Indignado de sus costumbres salvajes. Y mas indignado de saber que ya no era el único virgen.

Tanjiro con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro rosa de la vergüenza. Ya había dicho-: Perdón por la interrupción.

Para encontrarse cuando abrió los ojos que Inosuke no estaba mas desvestido de lo usual y este tenia agarrada la mano de Aoi y su dedo muy cerca de su boca.

-No lamas mi herida-maculló Aoi-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?- aún sintiendo por su extremidad, la saliva deslizarse por su piel y sangre al haber tenido el dedo lastimado.

Y que Inosuke decidió "tratarlo"

-¡Con saliva se cura mas rápido!

Aoi no pudo replicar que al posar sus ojos en los dos chicos al lado de la puerta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse para luego fruncir el ceño al ver sus caras perplejas.

-¡¿Otra vez?! Chicos, ¡Ya dejen de pensar esas cosas!-exclamó con mucha vergüenza Aoi.

-¿Que cosa?-Inosuke volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

Todos mantuvieron su boca cerrada.


	3. Chapter 3

-Desnudate.

De inmediato el oído desarrollado de Zenitsu se pega en la puerta donde escuchó eso dicho por Aoi. Su rostro se enrojece y cree seguro que no puede haber equivocación, ¿No dicen que la tercera es la vencida? Además, ¿Quien demandaría que alguien se desnude sino es para eso?

Tanjiro colorado dice en su mente pudorosamente que es un malentendido. Debía serlo, pero, ¿Y si no lo era? Por esa razón, ninguno de los chicos se atrevían a entrar.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER! -exclamó Inosuke con su tono de voz prepotente.

-¡Ya quitate la ropa sino yo te la quitare!

-¡INTENTALO! -retó-¿DÓNDE CREES QUE ESTAS TOCANDO?

El rubio y Tanjiro se miraron. ¿Era lo que pensaban, cierto?

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ponlo!

¿Poner que?

Se preguntaban los dos que a pesar de que aun no comenzaron con la acción, se sentía la excitación en el aire. Los chicos comenzaron a estar nerviosos.

-Dejame ayudarte con eso.

-PUEDO HACERLO YO MISMO.

-Bien -espetó para luego dar un silencio. Un incomodo silenció para los oyentes. Como reflejo para tratar de oír algo mas, pegaron con mas ímpetu sus orejas contra la puerta, tan absortos estaban, que al rato repentinamente esta, se abrió.

Los dos volvieron a sonrojarse de la vergüenza, aunque por una razón completamente diferente, cuando cayeron contra el suelo y levantaron al vista para encontrarse nada menos con, ¿Aoi, cargando una cesta llena de la ropa sucia de Inosuke?

Así es.

Lo volvieron a malpensar. Aoi abrió la boca sin poder creer. El par estaba igual.

-¡¿Otra vez?!

No era la primera, ni la segunda. Era la tercera vez.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ, QUE?! -preguntó inocente Inosuke.

Como las veces anteriores, no le dijeron.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡SON MUY GRANDES!

La voz maravillada e impresionada de Inosuke se escuchó alta y fuerte. Zenitsu resistió el impulso de escuchar tras la puerta, pero la voz casi temblorosa de Aoi que se oyó continuación, pudo con él. Ni siquiera Tanjiro que, en un principio, quiso llevarse a Zenitsu, pudo dar un paso mas.

-H-Hazlo con cuidado... ¡No la aprietes!

Los dos individuos detrás de la puerta, no podía creer que Inosuke le estaba tocando los pechos. Antes de que Zenitsu muera mas de la envidia. Escucha una siguiente frase que lo descoloca.

-¡ESTÁN DURAS!

-¡Deja de apretarlas!

-¡WOW! ¡QUIERO PROBALAS!

Ya con un tic nervioso. Zenitsu abre de golpe la puerta sin importarle lo que podía llegar encontrar.

Y se queda paralizado y rojo de la vergüenza por lo que encontró. Tanjiro, volvía a disculparse por interrumpir de ese modo mientras... ¡VAN A COMER SANDÍAS!

Entretanto Aoi les manda una afilada mirada al par.

-Espero que me digan que vinieron a comer sandías y no estaban malpensando -dijo al notar su rubor.

Nadie parecía querer hablar hasta que Tanjiro haciendo una reverencia se disculpa apropiadamente.

-¡Ya dejen de malpensar! No van a pasar esas cosas entre Inosuke y yo -espetó con las manos sobre cada lado de la cintura.

-¿QUE COSAS? -preguntó inocentemente Inosuke.

-¡Calla y come! -esta repetida situación solo la irritaba.


End file.
